1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of recording and reproducing information on and from a recording disk such as a video disk, and to a recording disk, and further relates to a method of reproducing information from a recording disk.
2. Description of Background Information
Optical information recording disks having a compact size which are capable of recording a large quantity of digital data, designated as CD-ROM or CD-I (CD-Interactive), are attracting attention recently in the field of recording technology. However, since the picture information should be digitized in the method for recording and reproducing information on and from this compact-size optical recording disk, a great number of digital bits are required in order that a delicate difference of color in each part of the picture can be expressed. Moreover, there are drawbacks such that a complex procedure is required for the digitalization of the picture information, making it impossible to obtain a picture having a natural appearance, and moreover, only still pictures can be processed practically.
On the other hand, as an application of a recording technique in which a TV picture signal and a digital audio signal are recorded by a frequency division multiplex system, a design improvement an LV-ROM in which a digital data signal is recorded instead of the audio signal. However, in the method of recording and reproducing using this LV-ROM, the quantity of data corresponding to one TV picture is limited at about 5 kilobytes, and there is a drawback that the audio signal and the data signal can not be obtained at the same time.
Therefore, it has been difficult, in conventional methods of recording and reproducing of a recording disk, to make the recorded video signal and the digital signal to interact with each other during the playing time. Therefore, it was not possible with the conventional methods, to present more effective uses of the disk such as the playing of a game having realistic effects, or presenting of an effective explanation of a merchandise, and so on.